


Со всеми удобствами

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домашний уют — это не так уж и плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со всеми удобствами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Amenities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169393) by kestrelsan. 



— Просто для сведения: я отказываюсь одомашниваться, — сообщил Дженсен, когда на следующее утро после его переезда к Джареду тот приготовил блинчики с беконом и нарезанными фруктами. Получилось даже вкуснее, чем в IHOP. — Дерьмовые отели и жизнь на колесах — вот в чем прелесть актерства.

— Чувак, тебе уже тридцатник, — отозвался Джаред. — По-моему, это работает, только пока ты молод.

Дженсен давно уже держал запасную зубную щетку в ванной для гостей, так что ему оставалось лишь развесить свою одежду в шкафу и купить шторы для французской двери, что вела во двор. Чтобы собаки не лезли в комнату, входную дверь Джаред перегородил детским заборчиком. Который чертовы псины снесли уже через двадцать минут.

— Да брось, ты любишь моих собак, — сказал Джаред и унес заборчик в гараж.

Во время съемок это не имело большого значения. Они приходили домой, исключительно чтобы принять душ и выспаться. Иногда еще поесть. 

— Это разумно, — одобрил Клифф, высаживая их у дома Джареда, и Дженсен понял, что так оно и есть. Если они с Джаредом не поубивали друг друга на прошлой неделе после двенадцатой попытки снять трехминутную сцену, то уж из-за апельсинового сока вряд ли подерутся.

— Может, это как в колледже, — предположила Маккензи, когда Дженсен приехал домой в первые дни осеннего хиатуса.

— Мы не сидим в кружок на полу, потягивая косячок под Джона Леннона, — заметил Дженсен, разбирая гору коробок, которые отправил сюда, когда истек срок аренды его квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Для человека, у которого свой сериал, ты довольно жалок, — заявила Мак. — Я просто хочу сказать, разве весь смысл бытия взрослого человека не в том, чтобы иметь собственное жилье? 

— Это называется удобство, — откликнулся Дженсен, открывая очередную коробку. Можно, конечно, не долго думая, выбросить все в мусор — навряд ли он станет скучать по этому хламу, и в Ванкувере у него есть все необходимое. В коробках, в основном, были упакованы винтажные постеры, купленные ему Томом несколько лет назад, кое-какая одежда, которая ему больше не подходит, и вещи, приобретенные Данниль для его квартиры, когда они еще только начали встречаться — вроде кухонной утвари (действительно работающей, а не просто собирающей пыль), пары подушек и одеял и каких-то сувениров, которые Дженсен решил сохранить, хотя они с Данниль не разговаривали уже три месяца.

И все равно он заново упаковал большинство вещей и отправил в Ванкувер, а остальное отдал в Армию Спасения.

— Ты явно обустраиваешься, — сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен вернулся на север, а следом за ним прибыли коробки.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — ответил Дженсен.

***

Том куда-то уехал, поэтому Дженсен позвонил Джейсону — Том познакомил их летом, когда они искали четвертого — и уговорил сыграть партию в гольф, хотя на улице было пасмурно и холодно. Они добрались до девятой лунки, забили на остальные девять и пообедали в клубе — за столиками кроме них сидели всего несколько человек, хмуро поглядывая на серое небо и зеленое поле.

Джейсон работал с недвижимостью — продал Тому его квартиру, — поэтому они немного поговорили об этом, об ипотечных ставках и выгодных скидках, которые Дженсен мог бы получить, если бы что-нибудь продавал или покупал (чем он не занимался).

— Так куда же вы, парни, вкладываете деньги? — поинтересовался Джейсон. — Ведь вы могли бы подумать об инвестициях вместо того, чтобы тратиться на аренду, или даже купить долю.

— Э-э... — Дженсен не представлял, что ответить, потому что никогда не размышлял на эту тему.

— Ну, дай мне знать, если вдруг решишь что-то поискать, — сказал Джейсон и протянул Дженсену свою визитку.

— Я подумываю о покупке, — сообщил Дженсен, вернувшись домой. Этим вечером была его очередь готовить, а это значило — тайская еда на заказ или паста. Сегодня он выбрал фетучини.

Джаред оторвался от кроссворда, который всегда заполнял ручкой (хотя в итоге правильные ответы практически не читались из-за множества исправлений). 

— Покупке чего?

— Ну, знаешь... Дома, — сказал Дженсен. Соус закипел, поэтому Дженсен выключил плиту и помешал его. — Я говорил с Джейсоном — ты встречался с ним у Тома на вечеринке, и он показал мне пару вариантов.

— А! — Джаред пожевал кончик ручки и покачал головой. — Старик, выбор дома — отстойное занятие. Правда. Дай знать, если понадобится моральная поддержка.

— Конечно.

— А это неплохая идея, — одобрил отец, когда Дженсен тем вечером позвонил домой. — Тебе стоит подумать об этом, присмотреться. Нельзя вечно жить с друзьями.

Отец был прав. Рано или поздно Джаред найдет еще одну Сэнди, а Дженсену уже случалось жить с соседями и их отношениями и последующими разрывами. И он не хотел проходить через все это с Джаредом.

Он позвонил Джейсону и встретился с ним в выходные. Джейсон предложил несколько вариантов, они поговорили о цене, осмотрели три дома, которые, как казалось Джейсону, могли Дженсену понравиться. А потом еще четыре, когда предыдущие три не подошли. С каждым новым домом Джейсон становился все тише и тише. К концу дня он совсем замолчал, поэтому Дженсен привел его в знакомый бар и угостил выпивкой.

— Короче, на самом деле ты не хочешь покупать дом, — произнес Джейсон, посасывая принесенный барменом «Космо».

— Нет, хочу, конечно, — заспорил Дженсен, хотя вовсе не был в этом уверен.

— Ладно, — сказал Джейсон, — тогда тебе нужно по-хорошему все изучить, понять, где и что именно ты хочешь и сколько готов потратить. А потом звони мне.

Вернувшись домой, Дженсен обнаружил Джареда за книгой во второй гостиной, которой они никогда не пользовались. Тот растянулся на диване — невероятно длинном, но все же недостаточно большом для габаритов Джареда. Дженсен толкнул его и уселся с краю.

— Выбор дома — отстойное занятие, — заявил он.

— Я же говорил, — поддел Джаред и закинул ноги Дженсену на бедро. — И вообще, я думал, ты против домов.

— Я не против. Это отличное вложение. Исключительно финансовый вопрос. И кстати, я, наверное, должен платить тебе за аренду.

— Можешь мыть посуду. И носить костюм французской горничной.

— Размечтался, — усмехнулся Дженсен, дергая за нитку, торчащую из носка Джареда. Джаред в ответ пихнул его ногой. — Значит, ты не против, если я останусь здесь еще на какое-то время?

— Я куплю тебе щетку для пыли.

***

Джаред улетел в Лос-Анджелес, оставив собак в приюте, услугами которого пользовался во время съемок. Дженсен отсыпался пару дней, закупился продуктами, прочитал несколько книг из Джаредовой библиотеки. Без компании Джареда и собак было как-то непривычно, и Дженсен не мог понять — это от того, что он чувствовал себя здесь гостем, или просто без них дом становился совсем другим.

— Завтра уезжаю, — сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен позвонил ему в конце недели. — Мы с Чадом едем на машине.

— О боже, — вздохнул Дженсен.

— Мы еще и Орешка с собой берем. Я не обижусь, если ты вдруг вспомнишь, что нужно срочно навестить семью.

— Я просто спрячусь в своей комнате, — успокоил Дженсен.

Джаред с Чадом приехали через несколько дней на запыленном джипе. Джаред первым выпрыгнул из машины.

— Я за собаками, — сообщил он, и через минуту на подъездной дорожке остались только Дженсен и Чад, который выглядел все таким же придурком, каким Дженсен его запомнил. Чадова собака пробежала мимо них и принялась метить кусты перед домом.

— Отличная берлога, — присвистнул Чад, когда они вошли внутрь.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Дженсен. Чад пожал плечами, и Дженсен вытащил пару бутылок пива.

— Так ты, значит, зависаешь здесь, пока не найдешь себе местечко? — поинтересовался Чад, отхлебнул пиво и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа Дженсена: — Здорово, правда. То есть я уверен, Джаред это ценит. Вроде как отношения без заморочек, самое то, чтобы отвлечься после тяжелого разрыва, понимаешь?

— Вроде, — протянул Дженсен, про себя думая: «Какого хрена?» Чад осматривал дом так, будто само его существование Чада бесило, как будто он ревновал. — Я уверен, это временно, — невозмутимо добавил Дженсен, — ну, знаешь, пока найду собственное жилье.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Чад.

Когда Джаред вернулся, Сэйди и пес Чада едва не подрались, но быстро установили некое перемирие, то есть обнюхали друг другу задницы, а потом свернулись рядом на диване. Дженсен обыграл Чада и Джареда в гольф на приставке и оставил их в гостиной спорить о том, как эффективней выводить из кризиса GeneralMotors — знал на собственном опыте, что лучше держаться от таких разговоров подальше.

Джаред постучал в дверь его комнаты пару часов спустя.

— По-моему, Чад ревнует, — заметил Дженсен, когда Джаред вошел и уселся на кровать.

Джаред рассмеялся и откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, придавив одной рукой голень Дженсена. 

— Старик, само собой. Он тебя вроде как ненавидит, вечно на тебя бочку катит. Но ты ведь втайне его любишь, да?

— Нисколько, — фыркнул Дженсен.

— Оу, он знает, что тебя я люблю больше, — сказал Джаред. Поднял с покрывала  
«Дорогу», которую Дженсен позаимствовал у него несколько дней назад и никак не мог дочитать до конца. — Классная книга.

— Для тебя и Опры.

Следующим вечером они пошли развлечься с ребятами из съемочной группы, и всем, похоже, Чад очень понравился, поэтому Дженсен уединился у барной стойки с Женевьев, которая пыталась убедить его вкладываться в искусство.

— Серьезно, тебе стоит туда сходить, они продают потрясающие вещи за какие-то копейки.

Дженсен взял протянутую ему карточку, не сводя глаз с Джареда и Чада, которые сидели в углу с Кевином и Китом. Джаред хохотал над словами Чада, и это было странно — вот так наблюдать за ним со стороны. Странно было даже думать об этом, потому что это значило, что он ничем не отличается от Чада.

— Как у вас дома? — спросила Женевьев.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дженсен. — Джаред потеет как лошадь и везде разбрасывает свои носки. Но в целом хорошо.

— Звучит божественно, — рассмеялась Женевьев, опуская пустой стакан на стойку. — Слушай, я пошла, мы с Ники договорились встретиться в Лонсдейл. Тебя подвезти?

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и Чаду. Похоже, эти ржущие придурки собрались обосноваться тут надолго. 

— Да, конечно, — согласился он.

Женевьев водила крохотный «Приус», в котором даже ноги не вытянешь, но водила совсем неплохо. Пусть даже ехала с черепашьей скоростью, опасаясь гололеда.

— Это Ванкувер, — заметил Дженсен, когда они протащились через очередной перекресток.

— Вчера весь день мело, — огрызнулась Жен. — И не смей критиковать мою манеру вождения. Я видела, как ты психуешь, когда идет дождь.

Было приятно для разнообразия проводить время с кем-то другим, пусть даже их общение закончилось слишком быстро — очень скоро Женевьев уже подъезжала к дому.

— Отличное местечко, — с восхищением произнесла она.

— Да, надо будет как-нибудь пригласить всех в гости, — сказал Дженсен.

Собаки услышали, как он вошел, и начали скулить и царапаться в дверь прачечной. Дженсен сдался и выпустил их, на всякий случай проинформировав Харли, что в Канаде делают с непослушными псами. Каким-то образом они все очутились на диване, даже собака Чада, и смотрели окончание «Доктора Живаго».

— Не одомашниваться, ну да, ну да, — съязвил Джаред, когда они с Чадом наконец вернулись.

— Даже не начинай, — предупредил его Дженсен.

***

Съемки возобновились, и суточный ритм полетел к чертям. Дженсен дулся на весь мир, ему казалось, что все не так, и он не мог понять, в чем причина.

— Как дела дома? — спросил Миша в перерыве между дублями, пока рабочие ставили свет.

— Э... Нормально? — неуверенно произнес Дженсен, потому что Миша — спец по всякой ерунде вроде душевного равновесия, медитации, внутренней динамики, или как он там выразился, когда они познакомились. Он уговорил Джареда обустроить весь дом по фэн-шую. Дженсен, правда, особой разницы не заметил. — Как обычно.

Но это было не так. Дженсен чувствовал какой-то странный, еле заметный зуд нетерпения, который появлялся и раньше, когда он думал о будущих проектах или новых отношениях. Но ему казалось, это не связано со «Сверхъестественным» и работой, которую они делают. Может, проблема просто в зиме, коротких днях и длинных съемках и в том, что все вокруг движется вперед, медленно, но неумолимо.

— На следующей неделе день рождения Эйнсли, — заявил Джаред, развалившись на Дженсеновой кровати, как на своей собственной (хотя, в принципе, так и было). — Мы должны ей что-нибудь подарить.

— Хм, — Дженсен поерзал рядом. — Есть идеи?

Джаред пожал плечами и потянулся. И Дженсен ну вот нисколько не пялился на то, как задралась его рубашка над поясом джинсов. 

— Можем поискать в выходные.

Несколько дней спустя Жен и Ники пригласили Дженсена в бар, где встретили парочку своих подруг и наперебой принялись нахваливать их перед Дженсеном. В итоге он угостил коктейлем одну из них — невероятно привлекательную девушку, с которой Ники работала в прошлом году, — и очень скоро стало ясно, что та совсем не против более тесного знакомства.

— Не хочешь уйти отсюда? — спросила она, и Дженсен замешкался, вспомнив об оставшемся дома Джареде.

— Я лучше пойду, завтра рано вставать, — сказал он, но взял телефонный номер, который она записала на салфетке.

На следующее утро он проснулся рано, потому что опять забыл закрыть шторы. Джаред уже был на улице с собаками, играл в одну из тех странных игр, которые Дженсен так и не понял. Дженсен наблюдал за ними, пока Джаред не исчез из поля зрения, только услышал, как тот свистом зовет собак в дом.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен выполз на кухню, и включил кофеварку — одну из тех навороченных моделей, которые делают все сами, разве что воду в себя не наливают. Непонятно, зачем Джаред вообще ее купил, он ведь не пил кофе.

— Лучше не бывает, — отозвался Дженсен.

***

Дженсен постоянно ловил на себе взгляды Джареда: в перерывах между дублями или по дороге со съемок, или во время обеда, когда Джаред смотрел то на него, то в сторону. Как-то раз они репетировали в Джаредовом трейлере, и Джаред положил руку ему на шею, как будто обычным дружеским жестом, но тут влетела Эйнсли и позвала их на площадку.

— Чад звонил, — сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред вернулся из туалета посреди какого-то фильма, вроде бы о священнике и проститутке в Миннеаполисе (Дженсен перестал следить за сюжетом через полчаса после начала). Он протянул Джареду телефон, извлеченный из-под диванной подушки.

Джаред бросил телефон на журнальный столик.

— Перезвоню потом.

Дженсен не понимал, что именно они делают, но чем бы это ни было, от этого все становилось ярче и четче, будто у Дженсена под кожей бежал заряд тока. Он надеялся, что Джаред знает, что происходит, потому что сам действовал вслепую.

— Вы, двое, похоже, неплохо со всем справляетесь, — как-то заметил Джим, и Дженсен не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду.

— Да, — кивнул он, наблюдая, как Джаред обсуждает с Кимом предстоящую сцену.

Они возвращались домой со съемок, Дженсен клевал носом, так как было далеко за полночь, и почти лежал головой на плече Джареда. 

— Дженсен, — позвал его Джаред, и Дженсен едва расслышал его за шумом печки и шорохом мокрого асфальта под колесами. 

— М-м, — хмыкнул он, потому что на самом деле почти спал. Джаред больше ничего не сказал, просто повернул голову, прижался ко лбу Дженсена сухими губами, чуть царапая кожу щетиной. Так они и сидели, пока Клиф не подъехал к дому.

***

— Пришел факс от твоего риэлтора, — сообщил Джаред, когда Дженсен вернулся из спортзала, и протянул ему бумаги: список выставленных на продажу домов, короткая записка от Джейсона, подробная информация о размерах спален, видах на океан и кухнях, оборудованных по последнему слову техники.

— О, — только и произнес Дженсен, крутя в руках листы. Он старательно избегал взгляда Джареда, но Джаред на него и так не смотрел.

— Скажи, я сошел с ума? — спросил Джаред, и вот тут Дженсен поднял голову и уставился на него.

— Что?

— Я просто... Ты должен мне помочь, Дженсен. Чего ты хочешь?

Дженсен хотел многого, но это все были такие аморфные желания, вроде счастья или успешной карьеры в чем-то большем, чем фильмы ужасов.

— Не знаю, — отозвался он. — А чего хочешь ты?

— Этого, — ответил Джаред, — нас, живущих вместе в этом доме. Ну и всего остального, что к этому прилагается.

Дженсен не знал, что это за «все остальное», а Джаред забрал бумаги у него из рук, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. Губы у Джареда были теплыми, а сердце билось так же быстро, как у самого Дженсена. И чего бы Дженсен там себе ни представлял, все происходило именно так и в то же время совершенно иначе.

— Ладно, — произнес он, когда Джаред отстранился, и Дженсен снова мог говорить и соображать, — может, ты и не сошел с ума.

— Ага, мне тоже так кажется, — сказал Джаред. — Я ведь видел, как ты всю неделю пялился на мою задницу.

— Размечтался, Падалеки, — фыркнул Дженсен, но руку с бедра Джареда все же не убрал, наоборот, прижался ближе, наслаждаясь теплом, идущим от крепкого тела рядом, и думая, что, наверное, домашний уют — это не так уж и плохо.

***

— Меня от вас тошнит, — заявила Женевьев на вечеринке по случаю окончания съемок, заметив, как Джаред взял Дженсена за руку, а Дженсен — ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть — сжал ее в ответ. Он размышлял, сойдет ли ему с рук, если он Джареда поцелует, или Крипке закатит истерику из-за того, что звезды его шоу спят друг с другом.

— Что, слишком возбуждающе для тебя? — спросил Дженсен.

— Ой, да ладно, вы как Заботливые Мишки, — отмахнулась Жен.

Насмотревшись «Шеф-повара», Джаред втемяшил себе в голову бредовую идею, что теперь он на кухне мастер, поэтому на следующий день они поехали в Грэнвилл за продуктами. Сам Дженсен считал эту затею идиотской, но решил, что до тех пор, пока ему не придется есть то, что Джаред наготовит, будет довольно весело наблюдать за его потугами. Так и вышло: Джаред пререкался с продавцами, нес всякий вздор о свежести и купил как минимум три овоща, о которых Дженсен даже не слышал.

— Ты не слишком далеко заходишь? — спросил он, когда они наконец остановились, чтобы выпить кофе.

— А что, — сказал Джаред и пихнул его под столом коленом. Дженсен вытянул ногу, коснувшись его лодыжки. — Может, я не хочу каждый вечер до конца своей жизни есть пасту.

— Ага, размечтался.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания к тексту:  
> 1\. «Дорога» — постапокалиптический роман Кормака Маккарти.  
> 2\. Заботливые Мишки — персонажи мультсериала, первоначально созданные для серии поздравительных открыток.  
> 3\. Грэнвилл — Грэнвилл Айленд, торговый район Ванкувера, центром которого считается крупный городской рынок.


End file.
